1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to production of a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a process for production of a stacked capacitor of a semiconductor device having a high integration degree not exceeding 0.5 .mu.m.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to those skilled in the art that as the integration degree of a semiconductor device is more increased, the cell area is more rapidly reduced, so that security of a desired capacitance of a capacitor in a small cell area becomes an important factor together with the lithography technique. Particularly in the case of forming contacts of a semiconductor device having a higher integration degree not exceeding 0.4 .mu.m, there is attended with a serious difficulty in opening the contacts using a conventional direct contact forming process. That is, the serious difficulty, such as short of a storage contact, snort of word line, short of bit line or technical limitation of the lithography, is introduced in opening of the storage node contact of the semiconductor device of the high integration degree. Furthermore, security of capacitance per a unit cell required in driving of the cell in a small area inevitably introduces several serious problems.